Juguemos
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Luffy esta aburrido y quiere jugar con Zoro ¿como terminara esa apuesta? shonen ai pesimo summari XD


**Este fic termino teniendo el doble de palabras que yo tenia planeado n/nU, que raro ¬¬U **

**En fin, una de las parejas que mas quiero w el zoroxluffy me parece tierna pero divertida y bueno… a Sanji lo llevo al lado de Ace como un bonito Uke LOL se que a muchos les gusta el ZoroxSanji y lo comprobé al buscar imágenes en internet.**

**En fin, si alguien lo lee espero que lo disfrute.**

**Enjoy**

Una tarde como cualquier otra…

-Nee, Zoro- dijo sonriente el capitán- ¡juguemos!-

El barco de los piratas "Sombrero de paja" estaba navegando tranquilamente por las aguas del Grand Line, el sol estaba casi abajo dando un muy bonito atardecer. Sanji no había salido de la cocina desde que Ace, el hermano mayor de Luffy, se había retirado al mediodía. Nami dibujaba el nuevo mapa y Usopp con Chopper andaban correteando como idiotas emocionados con las nuevas municiones del chico de la nariz larga.

Robin había dejado su libro a un lado para poder entretenerse con una de las usuales escenas del dúo. Pero el espadachín no parecía interesado en las niñerías del otro y seguía tratando de volver a dormir.

-¡ZORO!- puso sus manos a modo de megáfono y grito con toda su fuerza.

-¿Qué demoños quieres, Luffy?-

-Juguemos- insistió.

-No-

-Vamos- hizo berrinche mientras lo tironeaba pero el peli verde se mantenía tan firme que el chico solo estiraba su brazo sin moverlo ni un mínimo- ¡Estoy aburrido!-

-Vete a jugar con Usopp y Chopper- bostezo largamente mientras soltaba su brazo con brusquedad.

El capitán termino volando para acabar chocando contra el mástil, el terrible golpe dejo casi inconsciente al menor, de inmediato el renito paro su carrera y salio corriendo en dirección del chico mientras pedía desesperadamente un medico. Pero no hizo falta que se calmara para recordar que era uno, porque Luffy nuevamente se estiro y termino abrazado como un koala al ya enfadado peli verde.

-¡Maldición, Luffy!-

Robin dejo escapar una risita.

-Tsk ¿Si jugamos me dejaras dormir?-

-Si ganas- rió.

-¿Y si no gano?-

-¿Crees que no ganaras?- se burlo acercando su rostro al del otro y rozando sus narices.

-Claro que ganare- sonrió- Y entonces dejaras de molestar-

-Bien ¿Listo?-

-Claro-

Se quedaron viéndose con desafió, pero finalmente el chico sonriente se puso realmente serio y termino poniendo una mano en el hombro del confundido Zoro que ya comenzaba hasta a tener miedo.

-El que llega primero a la proa del Merry gana- sonrió enormemente de repente.

-¿Que?- se rasco la cabeza- El barco es pequeño, no será difícil llegar al otro extremo-

-¿Tienes miedo?- amplio su sonrisa- Vamos, no seas aburrido- le picaba la mejilla insistentemente.

-Muy bien- aparto la mano de un golpe.

-A la cuenta de tres…1…2… ¡3!-

Zoro confió en que llegaría rápidamente pero el capitán estiro su brazo, aprovechando la Gomu Gomu no mi, y solo tenia que relajar su cuerpo para que llegara despedido como una bala de cañón. Claro que en cuanto paso sobre el peli verde, este se aferro a él y ambos terminaron estrellados.

-Jajaja… eso fue divertido-sostenía su estomago tratando de contener un poco su risa.

-¿Tu crees?- estaba colérico- ¡Bastardo!- lo sujeto del chaleco.

-…je…- aprovecho la cercanía para robarle un beso y después otro mas largo- Bien…- alargo excesivamente la "e"- Entonces puedes pedir tu parte del premio-

-¿Qué premio?- pregunto algo confundido.

-Los dos llegamos al mismo tiempo- rió el sombrero de paja- Así que es un empate y los dos tenemos premio-

-Muy bien…en ese caso-

Nami salio de su habitación y lo primero que vio fue a Zoro cargando al capitán como si fuese un saco de arroz, Chopper y Usopp dejaron de jugar cuando vieron a Sanji salir.

-Cocinero-san…- llamo Robin al rubio- creo que debería preparar algo abundante dentro de un par de horas porque nuestro capitán gastara mucha energía- volvió a su libro.

-Hai, Robin-chuan…- grito levantando la mano eufóricamente.

¿Y el par faltante?

No apareció al menos en tres horas…

Hasta que Zoro quedo conforme con su premio.

**Jejeje n/n que tal parecio espero que merezca un review /**

**Por cierto en el anime voy viendo recien hasta donde Luffy y Usopp pelean por el Merry… mejor dicho hasta donde Luffy le gana al tirador Sniff esa escena donde discuten me hizo llorar T_T**

**En fin…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
